


Purification in Progress

by Mono_Chrome



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: Batter's basically a needy bitch in heat ;)
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Purification in Progress

This wasn't what Zacharie was expecting when he ran into The Batter, but it was happening. Batter had pinned him to ground with a flushed face and hot drool running down his chin. He was sweaty, hot, and shaking with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He leaned down and buried his face into Zacharie's neck letting out small a whimper. Zacharie was in state of shock at what was happening. He just laid there with a shaking flushed Batter laying on top of him. The Batter let out another whimper before roughly grinding himself against Zacharie's thigh leaving a warm wet spot. This pulled Zacharie from his state of shock.

"A-amigo what are you doing..."

"Z-Zacharie... I-I need..."

Batter whimpered once more pressing himself closer to Zacharie's warm body. The hot wet spot on Zacharie's thigh was growing rapidly, practically soaking his pants. The Batter wasn't one to show emotion so this was entirely at a left field. The way he was moaning and whimpering into Zacharie's neck while grinding against his thigh was a complete turn on for The Merchant, so he decided he was going to enjoy this.

"Ah Batter we can't do this here, let's go back to my place." 

The Batter only whimpered as Zacharie sat them both up. Keeping a grip on the taller man, Zacharie carried The Batter to their destination being careful to stay out of sight. When they finally reached Zacharie's room, he let The Batter down onto his bed. The Batter was a hot sweaty mess laying on the bed and he was already trying to pull his shirt off. He was unsuccessful being to far gone to properly function. His eyes were glazed over with need and lust and squirmed around on Zacharie's bed trying to creat a satisfying friction. Zacharie just watched enjoying the needy Purifier before him. He was completely hard at this point from just looking at The Batter. 

"Dear Batter what has become of you?"

He chuckled as he leaned over the Batter and started rubbing on his thighs. The Batter moaned loudly and started moving his hips against Zacharie's warm touch. The tears had finally started falling and Batter's breathing was uneven and shaky. He looked like he was about to come from simple touch alone. Zacharie stopped the movement and The Batter loudly whimpered begging for more. Zacharie gently pushed up The Batter's shirt brushing his finger tips over the Batter's hard nipples. Zacharie ground his knee against the Batter's wet bulge as he began to lick Batter's chest. The Batter was crying out in ecstasy as Zacharie stimulated him with his knee and hot tongue. He couldn't see anything through the tears and his foggy mind, all he felt was immense pleasure. His whole body convulsed as he came inside his pants, soaking them even more. Zacharie sat up and admired his work before reaching for The Batter's belt and pulling it off. He unbuttoned The Batter's tight pants and pulled them down leaving the him in his soaking underwear. He moved towards Zacharie's touch still not satisfied from his previous climax. Zacharie tugged at the waist band of The Batter's underwear before gently pulling them down revealing something he definitely didn't expect. The Batter had a large twitching tentacle like appendage instead of a normal dick, Zacharie didn't really care though since he had already gotten this far. He gently took the hot slimy appendage into his hands and began rotating his thumbs in a circular motion at the base of it. The Batter's arched his back and cried out in pleasure as Zacharie rubbed his finger along his length. Zacharie stopped his hand motions and took as much of the tentacle as he could into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it and watched as The Batter cried out even louder. He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip several time enjoying how The Batter shuttered and twitched. Zacharie could feel a hot liquid leaking down his throat and he swallowed around the tentacle. The Batter came again from this action, filling Zacharie's mouth with the hot but strangely sweet goo. When Zacharie pulled away a thick pinkish colored substance strung from the tip of The Batter's tentacle dick to his mouth. The Batter was shaking and crying for more even though this was his second climax. Zacharie decided to take this a step further and reached down to free his own erection. His dick was definitely normal, about an average size but was as thick around as a soda can. He pushed his member against The Batter's hot wet tentacle and ground against him. He didn't need lube since The Batter's cum was so thick and slimy. He kept rubbing against The Batter until a decent amount of hot goo coated his own dick. He positioned his tip against the Batter's leaking hole and thrusted in. The Batter immediately arched his back and ground against Zacharie crying out for more. Zacharie leaned down and began licking the Batter's chest again while he slowly began to thrust in and out. Zacharie moaned out at how tight and hot The Batter was and picked up the pace. The Batter wrapped his legs around Zacharie's waist and was trying to meet his pace. Then Zacharie brushed against something inside of The Batter causing him to arch his back and cry out loudly even more. Zacharie repositioned himself almost hitting that spot everytime. The Batter was leaking rapidly and his breathing was heavy and labored. His tentacle twitched as hot goo dribbled down it and he could feel a tightening sensation within his stomach. Zacharie moved on from licking The Batter's exposed chest to sucking on his neck. He bit down right as The Batter climaxed yet again, spewing hot pink goo all over the both of them. With a few more thrusts Zacharie came deep within The Batter's insides filling him up quite decently. He pulled out and laid down on top of The Batter, they were both panting heavily and we're covered in sweat. The smell of sex filled the room and Zacharie sat back up and began licking the sweet pink goo off of The Batter. The Batter was shaking with fresh tears falling down his face as Zacharie licked him clean. When Zacharie was done he rolled over and laid next to The Batter pulling up the now soaked sheets. Batter turned over and tightly snuggled against Zacharie and his now ruined sweater. Zacharie gently wrapped his arms around The Batter pulling them even closer together. He ran his finger through The Batter's hair until they both fell asleep. A little while later Zacharie was awoken by a whimpering Batter trying to grind against him and he realized just how deep he might of gotten himself into this. He was in for the time of his life for the next week straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 you fabulous hoes <3


End file.
